As Peripécias de uma Futura Jovem Imperatriz
by Cattie-chan
Summary: Poppy Takashi está agora casada com o Imperador de Konan, Hotohori. Mas, nem tudo corre como ela esperava. Ao ler as informações sobre a cerimónia da coroação, ela percebe que tem de ter um filho com Hotohori, de modo a que Konan tenha um herdeiro. Mas ela não quer ser mãe aos 16 anos! O que vai ela fazer? Só há uma maneira de saber: Ler!
1. NOTAS DA AUTORA

**Notas da Autora:**

Esta fanfic trata-se de um extra (tipo OVA) da Fanfic de Grupo Fushigi Yuugi Doki!

Para mais informação a respeito desta fanfic, contactem-me!

Espero que gostem da fanfic.

As Personagens oficiais de Fushigi Yuugi não me pertencem. A Poppy Takashi pertence-me e a Erio Kitami pertence à minha amiga Bea-chan.

Review please !


	2. Capítulo 1: O Pergaminho

FUSHIGI YUUGI DOKI! OVA 1 – As Peripécias de uma Futura Jovem Imperatriz.

Capítulo 1 – O pergaminho [By Poppy Takashi]

* * *

Tinham passado alguns dias desde o casamento. Konan estava calmo e pacífico. O imperador finalmente tinha desposado alguém (que era eu) e a paz envolvia todo o reino.

Estava sentada no quarto que partilhava com o meu marido, o imperador de Konan, Hotohori. De um momento para o outro, tornei-me imperatriz. Ok, ainda não era bem imperatriz – ainda não tinha sido coroada. Adorada por alguns, odiada por muitos, em breve iria assumir o lugar ao lado da pessoa que amo, como governadora de Konan.

Desenhava calmamente um vestido. Um longo vestido branco, como o de uma princesa. Desejava vestir algo daquele género para a cerimónia da Coroação que se realizaria em breve.

Bateram à porta.

-Entre – respondi eu.

Uma das minhas damas pessoais (não é que eu precisasse delas) entrou no quarto.

-Vossa alteza – iniciou a mulher – Trago…

-Por favor, não me chamem assim! Fazem-me sentir uma velha! – respondi, indignada.

-Desculpe – apressou-se ela a proferir, fazendo uma pequena vénia.

Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos. Nunca me iria habituar àquele cerimonial todo. Ao menos quando era só uma sacerdotisa, não era tão requisitada para pequenas coisas.

-O que a traz por cá? – perguntei.

A mulher entregou-me um pergaminho.

-Está aí tudo o que precisa de saber para a cerimónia da coroação, vossa alteza – disse ela.

Suspirei de novo. Ela tinha ignorado o meu pedido.

-Pode chamar-me antes Poppy, por favor? É o meu nome – protestei.

Ela voltou a desculpar-se, e depois disse para eu memorizar todo o ritual. O pergaminho era enorme e eu tinha mais que fazer que memorizar aquela tralha toda.

Abri o pergaminho e comecei a ler. Boa! Iam forçar-me a usar um vestido piroso, que parece daqueles que o Hotohori usa, durante os seus serviços oficiais como imperador.

-Eu NÃO vou vestir isto – reclamei, mostrando à senhora o meu desenho –É isto que quero vestir.

A mulher olhou para o vestido com um olhar desaprovador.

-Ombros à mostra – disse ela, avaliando o vestido – Isso não pode ser aceite para tal cerimónia, de maneira alguma.

-Então eu não vou usar esse vestido. A sério! Vocês, no que toca a moda, parecem a minha bisavó! Ela é que se vestia assim… E, pobre senhora, já morreu há muito, muito tempo.

A senhora olhou novamente para mim, e depois olhou para o que eu vestia. Calções pretos curtos, blusa branca com folhinhos, meias pretas altas e umas botas.

-Qualquer dia, tenho de ensinar as pessoas deste reino a vestirem-se – continuei.

-Peço desculpa – disse a senhora – Eu vou falar com Sua Majestade, o Imperador, a respeito dos seus desejos.

-Eu posso falar com ele – respondi.

A senhora disse que ela trataria disso e saiu do quarto. E eu resolvi sair também. Levando comigo o pergaminho e o meu desenho, fui até à sala onde Hotohori estava, com os seus conselheiros, a falar de assuntos políticos.

Ele levantou-se quando me viu entrar e veio ter comigo, dando-me um beijo suave nos lábios, em frente a todos. Os conselheiros fizeram-me uma pequena vénia.

-O que se passa, Poppy? – perguntou ele.

-Uma das damas de companhia entregou-me isto – disse eu, mostrando-lhe o pergaminho.

Hotohori abriu-o e eu apontei para a parte que dizia respeito à vestimenta.

-Tenho mesmo de vestir algo assim? – perguntei.

-Bem, é uma tradição, pelo que devias cumprir – disse ele, acariciando-me a face enquanto falava.

-Tu sabes que eu nunca gostei destas roupas – disse eu. Mas decidi que era melhor parar. Estava a fazer uma ceninha de criança. Mesmo assim, mostrei-lhe o desenho – O que achas?

Ele olhou para o desenho e depois sorriu.

-Está lindo – disse – Penso que seria possível alterar um pouco a tradição e permitir que usasses algo assim, em vez do que é tradicional.

Sorri. Os conselheiros pediram a Hotohori que ele lhes mostrasse o meu desenho. Quando o viram, eles ficaram algo chocados, pelos mesmos motivos que a senhora de antes havia ficado.

-Isso vai completamente contra a tradição e contra o aceitável! – exclamou um deles – Vossa Majestade não devia alterar a tradição.

Hotohori suspirou.

-Se este é o desejo da Poppy, que a tradição seja alterada – disse ele, por fim.

Eu senti-me um pouco mal. Ele estava a ir contra os costumes por causa de um pequeno capricho meu.

Depois pedi desculpa por ter interrompido a sessão, e voltei para o quarto. O Hotohori prometeu que iria ter comigo assim que estivesse livre.

Deitei-me na cama, de costas, a ler o pergaminho. Lá explicava como tudo iria decorrer, o que eu tinha de dizer, entre outros detalhes. O meu olhar parou novamente num ponto desse pergaminho. O último de todos. Este dizia que o imperador e a imperatriz deveriam conceber um herdeiro ao trono, do sexo masculino, o mais rápido possível.

Esperem lá… Eu não quero ser mãe aos dezasseis anos de idade! Eu bem dizia que isto era um país do terceiro mundo!

Acabei por ficar o resto do dia deitada na cama, a estudar aquilo, ou a desenhar, ou a ler algum manga que tinha trazido do meu mundo.

Ao fim do dia, o Hotohori finalmente regressou do trabalho.

-Olá – disse, sentindo-me corar, e focando a minha atenção naquilo que estava a fazer.

-O que estiveste a fazer? – perguntou ele, sentando-se na cama onde eu me encontrava deitada.

-Estudar as coisas para a coroação, desenhar e ler manga – respondi. Não tive coragem de mencionar o último parâmetro dos aspectos a cumprir, como imperatriz.

O Hotohori pegou no manga que eu tinha na mão e começou a folheá-lo. Suponho que ele não perceba japonês. Depois levantou-se.

-O jantar deve estar pronto daqui a pouco, vens? – perguntou, estendendo-me a mão.

Eu aceitei a mão dele e saímos os dois para o local onde o jantar (que seria um grande banquete, conhecendo aquele palácio como conheço) seria servido. Eu permaneci calada.

-Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Hotohori, estranhando o facto de eu estar extremamente calada.

-Não, nada! Que ideia! O que é que haveria de se passar? – respondi, tentando forçar um sorriso, desviando o olhar de seguida.

Ouvi Hotohori suspirar. Espero que ele não esteja preocupado com a minha súbita mudança de atitude.

Chegámos à mesa do jantar. Ambos nos sentámos para comer. Jantámos calmamente e eu continuei calada. Se falasse, provavelmente sairia porcaria.

No fim do jantar fomos dar uma volta a pé pelo jardim.

-Tens a certeza que não se passa nada? – perguntou Hotohori novamente.

-Já disse que não – respondi, começando a ficar algo irritada.

Ele abraçou-me de repente, sem eu estar a contar.

-A sério, se precisares de falar podes contar comigo. Estás com saudades do teu pai? Da Erio? – perguntou.

-A sério, não é nada, não te preocupes – respondi, afastando-me.

-Bem, se estás com saudades da Erio, ouvi dizer que ela vem visitar-nos amanhã.

-A sério? – respondi, já mais feliz. Ao menos, ia poder falar com ela sobre o meu… pequeno problema.

-Sim, espero que se divirtam as duas. À noite, vamos dar um banquete aqui, para eles jantarem connosco. E talvez fiquem cá a dormir, também – acrescentou.

Sorri ligeiramente. Tinha saudades da minha amiga. Era uma SECA estar o dia todo fechada no palácio, à espera que o tempo passasse.

-Acho que devíamos ir dormir – disse Hotohori – Amanhã eu tenho trabalho para fazer, outra vez.

Eu disse que sim, com a cabeça e fomos para o quarto. Mudámos para as roupas de noite e eu fui a primeira a meter-me na cama. Cheguei-me bem para o cantinho, não queria ficar muito perto dele. Ele juntou-se a mim pouco depois, aproximando-se e eu cheguei-me ainda mais para o canto da cama.

-Acho que estou a ficar constipada – apressei-me a dizer, antes que ele voltasse a perguntar-me se estava tudo bem – não quero que fiques doente também.

-Oh – ouvi-o dizer – Tudo bem, esperemos que não fiques doente. Boa noite.

Vi-o a aconchegar-se nos cobertores, adormecendo pouco depois. Fiquei a vê-lo dormir durante um bocadinho, antes de eu própria adormecer também.


	3. Capítulo 2: A Visita de Erio

FUSHIGI YUUGI DOKI OVA 1 – As Peripécias de uma Futura Jovem Imperatriz.

Capítulo 2 – A Visita de Erio [By Poppy Takashi]

Acordei na manhã seguinte, já bastante tarde. Estava deitada toda torta na cama, com um pé a cair, ocupando o espaço todo. O Hotohori já tinha ido trabalhar há algumas horas. Sinceramente pergunto-me como é que ele consegue dormir comigo a ocupar o espaço quase todo. Vá-se lá saber, a verdade é que ele consegue.

Ouvi bater à porta.

-Já acordou, Sua Alteza Poppy? – ouvi, do outro lado da porta.

-Sim, Bom Dia – respondi.

A senhora entrou no quarto e ofereceu-se para me ajudar a arranjar o cabelo. Como se eu fosse incapaz.

-Não se preocupe comigo – disse – Eu consigo arranjar-me sozinha, afinal ainda sou uma adolescente normal.

A senhora olhou para mim, chocada.

-Mas, Vossa Alteza Poppy vai ser a futura imperatriz. Deveria aceitar que a ajudássemos.

-Eu sou capaz de fazer as coisas sozinha, obrigada – respondi.

A senhora saiu com uma vénia.

Prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e vesti uma das roupas que tinha trazido do meu mundo. Basicamente só tinha trazido roupa de verão do mundo real. Calções, saias, vestidos, etc. Saí do quarto para ir buscar comida. Ainda bem que o Hotohori já tinha ido trabalhar. Não queria mesmo ter de falar com ele.

Fui sorrateiramente até à cozinha do palácio, ver se apanhava alguma coisa para comer. Sem que ninguém me visse, escapuli-me para o interior desta e consegui arranjar alguma comida.

Depois fui até ao jardim enquanto comia. Se a Erio realmente vinha visitar-me, deveria estar a chegar.

Uma carruagem chegou ao palácio pouco tempo depois. Fui a correr até à entrada. Erio desceu da carruagem, envergando roupas do estilo de Konan e Kutou. Com ela estava Yukito, o pervertido.

-ERIO-CHAAAAAAAAN! – gritei, abraçando a minha amiga.

-Poppy-tan! Como tens estado? Como é a vida com o Hotohori-san? – perguntou ela.

-Eh, ele está o tempo todo ocupado, e eu não faço nada o dia todo… Ou seja, é igual à vida aborrecida que sempre tive neste palácio.

A Erio riu-se. Depois eu encaminhei-os para uma das salas do palácio.

-Bem, sejam bem-vindos a Konan de novo! – exclamei.

-Obrigado – disse o Yukito.

-Erio, precisava mesmo de falar contigo! – disse.

-Sobre o quê? Passa-se algo? –perguntou-me ela, soando um pouco preocupada.

-Já vais perceber… - disse eu – Yukito, importas-te?

O Yukito disse que não com a cabeça e afastou-se. Eu levei a Erio até ao quarto e ambas nos sentamos na cama a conversar.

-Então, diz-me lá o que se passa, Poppy-tan – pediu.

-Bem… tu sabes que a coroação vai ser em breve – comecei a explicar.

-Sim, continua.

Peguei no pergaminho e mostrei-lho.

-Eu não vou usar essa roupa horrível – disse eu.

A Erio-chan riu-se.

-Já esperava tal coisa vinda de ti – comentou – Mas, tens a certeza que isso é bem aceite pela comunidade de Konan?

Suspirei, antes de recomeçar a falar.

-O Hotohori disse que iria alterar a tradição, de modo a que eu pudesse usar o vestido que eu desenhei.

-Como é o vestido?

-É lindo! É todo branco. Depois vês, no dia – respondi.

Erio sorriu de volta.

-Era só isso que querias falar comigo?

-Sim, bem… não. Há mais uma coisa.

Apontei para o último ponto que o pergaminho abordava.

A Erio leu-o rapidamente e percebeu o meu problema.

-Tu não queres,… pois não? – perguntou ela.

-Nope.

-O que estás a pensar fazer a respeito disso?

-Eu não posso fazer nada, ou posso? Os conselheiros provavelmente querem que eu e o Hotohori tenhamos um filho o mais rapidamente possível, para garantir sucessão – expliquei – Mas eu não quero ser uma mãe adolescente! Tenho dezasseis anos, por amor de deus!

Sem que eu soubesse, o Hotohori passava pelo corredor que dava para o quarto, detendo-se à porta, quando ouviu a conversa.

-Mas… e se tu te recusas e ele é forçado a fazer… aquilo com outra mulher? –perguntou Erio.

Eu corei e olhei para o lado.

-Eu não vou deixar – respondi – Mas também não quero ser mãe tão nova! E se eles não me deixam ficar com ele por causa disso?

-Se isso acontecer… vais voltar para casa?

-Não sei… Mas não quero ficar aqui.

-Devias falar com ele sobre isso – sugeriu Erio.

-Mesmo que ele compreendesse, os conselheiros nunca iriam aceitar tal coisa. Eles são como víboras a meter veneno, sabes? Os cavaleiros ao menos eram mais directos.

A Erio abraçou-me.

-Vais ver que vai tudo correr bem – acalmou-me ela – Podemos ir ter com o Yukito novamente, agora?

Eu aceitei e ambas fomos novamente lá para fora. A hora do almoço chegou rápido e o Hotohori ficou chocado quando eu preferi fazer um piquenique no jardim com a Erio e com o Yukito, em vez de ir almoçar com ele. Ele estava muito ocupado, por isso não se juntou a nós. Mal eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido a conversa toda.

A Erio contou-me todas as novidades, e depois ainda nos rimos um bocado com o Yukito.

Ao fim da tarde, eles tiveram de ir embora, e eu voltei ao meu quarto, para retomar a minha vida aborrecida. Decidi que ia dormir um bocado, por isso, escrevi um papel para o Hotohori pedindo-lhe que não me acordasse para jantar, e adormeci na cama, ocupando o espaço todo.

Tive um sonho horrível. Os conselheiros do Hotohori, Suzaku e a Taiitsukun obrigaram-me a voltar ao mundo real, e o Hotohori casou-se com a Houki, parecendo feliz, porque ao menos ela queria ser mãe. E, para piorar as coisas, o meu pai tinha morrido também, no mundo humano.

Acordei sobressaltada umas horas mais tarde e sentei-me na cama com a respiração ofegante.

-Estás bem? – ouvi a voz do Hotohori perguntar.

Ele estava sentado na secretária a acabar algum trabalho.

-Estou, não foi nada – respondi, virando a cara – Que horas são?

-Dez e meia – respondeu.

Eu não disse mais nada, continuando apenas sentada na cama.

-Penso que temos de falar – disse ele.

Fiquei com medo do que aí viesse.

-Sobre o quê? –perguntei, tentando parecer despreocupada.

-Tu andas preocupada com alguma coisa, não andas? E é por isso que me andas a evitar – disse ele.

Parece que ele percebeu.

-Não é nada – disse.

O Hotohori levantou-se e veio sentar-se na cama, comigo, pondo um braço à volta dos meus ombros, aconchegando-me.

-Eu… ouvi a tua conversa com a Erio – disse ele.

Ele… ouviu a minha conversa. Agora é que estava feita! O que é que eu vou fazer?!


	4. Capítulo 3: Tradições

FUSHIGI YUUGI DOKI OVA 1 – As Peripécias de uma Futura Jovem Imperatriz.

Capítulo 3 – Tradições [By Poppy Takashi]

* * *

O Hotohori sabia agora o que me preocupava. Tinha ouvido a minha conversa com a Erio.

-Desculpa – disse.

Ele não disse nada e eu levantei-me da cama, dirigindo-me à porta.

-Se calhar seja melhor eu ir embora – constatei – afinal, não quero ser mãe aos dezasseis anos. E caso não o seja, não posso ser imperatriz nem ficar contigo.

Ele tinha-se levantado enquanto eu falava.

-Ser mãe é uma coisa que não podes forçar uma pessoa a querer – continuei – Por isso, se precisas assim tanto de um herdeiro, lamento não poder fazer isso por ti. Se não nos voltarmos a ver… espero que sejas feliz.

Saí a correr do quarto, indo até à zona dos cavalos, onde apanhei um, dirigindo-me para onde a Taiitsukun vivia. Apesar de eu não querer chorar, as lágrimas teimavam em molhar-me os olhos.

Quando cheguei ao meu destino, desmontei do cavalo, e entrei por lá dentro, a barafustar.

-Taiitsukun, Taiitsukun! – chamei – A única razão pela qual me deixaste voltar foi para ser mãe aos 16 anos?!

A Taiitsukun apareceu à minha frente, de cabeça para baixo, assustando-me.

-POPPY TAKASHI – começou ela, numa voz grave e imponente – Porque é que pensas isso?!

-Porque é a única razão que todos veem para eu existir. No palácio, parece que todos acham que uma imperatriz só serve para dar herdeiros ao imperador. Por amor de deus! No meu mundo, as coisas não são bem assim. O amor verdadeiro é mais importante que a política.

A Taiitsukun ficou parada, pasmada, durante algum tempo, depois ordenou-me que lhe seguisse. Levou-me até uma sala onde o Chichiri estava.

-C-Chichiri! – exclamei, quando vi o meu antigo amigo.

-Poppy! Olá ~no da! – disse ele, com o sorriso habitual dele.

-Olá – disse eu, tentando sorrir.

-O que te traz por cá? ~No da! – perguntou ele.

-Nada de mais – disse – só acho que maior parte das pessoas daqui continuam tão estúpidas como sempre.

-Poppy, queres falar um bocadinho com o Chichiri? – perguntou a Taiitsukun.

-Pode ser.

A Taiitsukun saiu e eu e o Chichiri sentámo-nos no chão da divisão, com as pernas cruzadas à chinês.

-O que se passou? – perguntou ele, agora mais sério.

-Bem… - comecei eu – tu sabes a história até onde?

-Só sei até à parte do teu casamento com o Hotohori-sama ~No da.

-Bem… o que aconteceu foi o seguinte, então – continuei – Eu vou ser coroada imperatriz em breve… ou ia. Mas, nos deveres de imperatriz, dizia lá que eu e o Hotohori teríamos de ter um filho o mais rapidamente possível e eu não quero ser mãe aos dezasseis anos.

-Poppy, isso faz parte da tradição de Konan – explicou Chichiri, tentando acalmar-me – Mas, sabes, às vezes temos de fazer sacrifícios.

-Tu sabes que… ser mãe tão cedo é mau para a saúde, não sabes? – perguntei – pelo menos, em Tóquio, no Século XXI é o que dizem.

-Mas cá é algo natural ~No Da! – continuou – No entanto, penso que só o deves fazer se quiseres mesmo.

-Eu querer, não quero. E se por eu não querer, não me deixam ficar com o Hotohori?

-Tu gostas mesmo dele, não gostas? ~No Da.

-Sim – respondi, corando.

-Então fala com ele – disse Chichiri – Fugir é pior. E de certeza que ele te vai compreender e, se gostar mesmo de ti, não vai forçar-te a fazer algo que não queiras, nem te vai deixar por causa disso.

Entretanto, em Konan, Hotohori estava totalmente desconcertado com o que Poppy fizera. Fugir. Isso não era nada típico dela.

Não estava zangado com ela. Estava triste. Mas ao mesmo tempo, compreendia o ponto de vista dela. Devia ser realmente mau sentir-se que só se servia para dar herdeiros ao imperador.

Hotohori saiu do quarto a correr, tentando perceber para onde é que Poppy poderia ter ido.

-Sua Alteza, onde vai? – ouviu perguntar.

-Atrás daquilo que quero, antes que o perca para sempre – respondeu, ignorando os protestos do conselheiro.

Enquanto corria, soltou o cabelo. Era mais fácil assim do que estar preocupado que o chapéu não caísse em algum sítio. Saltou para um cavalo, levando a sua espada consigo, e partiu a galope.

De volta à minha conversa com o Chichiri,… Ele continuava a tentar acalmar-me.

-E os conselheiros dele? Estão sempre a dar palpite! – continuei a protestar.

-Preocupas-te mais com eles ou com quem amas? – perguntou Chichiri – Onde é que está a Poppy que eu conheço? ~No da!

Estas últimas palavras tocaram-me. O que me tinha acontecido?! Estava com medo? Afinal eu não tinha mais poder que os conselheiros?

Levantei-me.

-Ela está aqui – disse, com um sorriso.

-Finalmente! No Da~! – exclamou Chichiri, sorrindo.

-Vamos a isto! Ou eu não me chamo Poppy Takashi!

Abracei o Chichiri e agradeci-lhe novamente e depois saí a correr da divisão, procurando Taiitsukun.

-Taiitsukuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun – chamei.

-Sim? Parece que estás de volta à tua forma de ser habitual – disse ela, sorrindo (apesar de ser muito feia, consegue sorrir).

-Sim, o Chichiri animou-me. Tem um bom aprendiz ali, Taiitsukun – disse – Trate bem dele. E obrigada, mas eu tenho de voltar.

-Que Suzaku esteja contigo, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku – abençoou a Taiitsukun.

Eu voltei para o cavalo e saí a galope, indo de volta para o palácio de Konan. Os conselheiros não tinham menos poder do que a futura imperatriz. Por isso, se não for eu a mudar essa lei idiota dos herdeiros, ninguém o fará.

De repente, algo inesperado aconteceu. Enquanto ia a galopar pelo meio da floresta, alguém atingiu o meu cavalo com uma faca, fazendo com que este caísse ferido e que, consequentemente, eu caísse ao chão também.

"Bolas" pensei "Fui mesmo estúpida em deixar o meu arco no palácio"

Dois homens estranhos aproximaram-se de mim.

-O que é que a menina anda por aí a fazer a estas horas da noite? – perguntou o primeiro homem.

Deviam ser bandidos.

-Não é da sua conta – respondi.

O segundo homem aproximou-se mais de mim e agarrou-me nos pulsos, aproximando-se o suficiente para eu sentir o hálito a cheirar a álcool dele.

-Ai não é? – perguntou.

-Não – respondi – E se vocês estão a tentar engatar-me, é melhor que vão tomar um banhinho primeiro, porque cheiram pior que um monte de estrume podre.

-Não me interessa – disse o homem.

O primeiro homem aproximou-se de mim com uma navalha.

-Pois a mim interessa – respondi, mandando um pontapé com força nas partes baixas do homem que me agarrava os pulsos.

Este caiu ao chão, agoniado com a dor. O homem que tinha a navalha tentou acertar-me com ela, mas eu escapei.

-Tu não vais fugir – disse o homem – vamos levar-te ao nosso chefe. Mas primeiro, vamos divertir-nos um bocadinho contigo.

-Lamento, mas vocês, de divertido, não têm nada – respondi.

-Não te armes em espertinha.

O homem que eu tinha atingido continuava no chão, a gemer por causa da dor que eu lhe causara. Distraída, virei-lhe as costas, pronta para recomeçar a protestar com o homem da navalha. Até que… o homem que estava caído agarrou-me no tornozelo esquerdo e fez-me cair.

Assim o segundo homem aproveitou a chance e aproximou a navalha do meu pescoço, inspecionando, de seguida, a minha roupa. Provavelmente, aquilo que vestia era algo muito fora do vulgar para eles.

-Como é que isto se tira? – perguntou o homem da navalha, enquanto observava a minha saia e as meias.

Ele estava sentado em cima de mim, com a navalha junto ao meu pescoço, por isso, impossível eu conseguir sair dali. Para além disso, o outro homem continuava a agarrar-me o tornozelo.

De repente, algo quente cobriu-me a t-shirt que vestia. E o homem caiu em cima de mim, inconsciente.

-Eish, pesado demais! – protestei eu, fechando os olhos e tentando não respirar devido ao mau cheiro do homem.

Ouvi um grito e o barulho de uma lâmina e a força do segundo homem no meu tornozelo diminuiu.

-Poppy! Finalmente encontrei-te! – ouvi uma voz familiar.

-Hotohori – proferi lentamente.

Ele ajudou-me a sair de debaixo do homem.

-Estás bem? – perguntou – Estás ferida? Estava mesmo preocupado.

Olhei para ele e reparei que a marca de membro dos Suzaku Seven, no lado esquerdo do pescoço dele, brilhava.

-Estou – respondi, abraçando-o. Ele rodeou-me nos braços dele e eu não aguentei mais e comecei a chorar.

-Pronto, já passou – acalmou-me ele, enquanto acariciava suavemente o meu cabelo.

-Desculpa – disse – Pensei que eu iria ser posta fora do palácio, e que tu irias trocar-me por uma das outras damas do palácio.

-Como foste capaz de pensar tal disparate? – perguntou ele – Eu nunca te trocaria por ninguém.

-A sério? Nem mesmo por aquela Houki?

-Não, eu não a deixei por ti? – perguntou ele.

-Sim, mas…

-Eu amo-te, Poppy.

Corei ao ouvir tais palavras.

-Para sempre? – perguntei.

-Sim.

-E quanto à questão dos filhos herdeiros…? – perguntei, algo receosa.

-Não te vou forçar – disse ele – Se não queres já, eu compreendo. E os meus conselheiros também vão ter de compreender.

-Não vão proibir-me de ser a tua imperatriz por causa disso?

-Não, claro que não. Eu vou ordenar que essa tradição seja alterada – disse ele.

Mais uma vez, ele iria ordenar que uma tradição fosse alterada por minha causa.

-Obrigado – disse ele –Por seres quem és.

Se isto continuar por muito mais tempo, daqui a pouco é que não consigo mesmo parar de chorar.

-Hmm – comecei eu, tentando mudar o tema de conversa – Estou toda suja.

E era verdade, tinha a roupa coberta de sangue do homem e de terra.

-Tenho uma ideia. Há um riacho aqui perto. Podíamos lavar-nos lá.

Corei ligeiramente com a ideia, mas realmente não queria ter de voltar para o palácio com aquelas roupas todas sujas.

-E depois podíamos ficar numa estalagem por aí, a viver como duas pessoas normais – sugeriu ele, e eu fiquei espantada com tal decisão.

-Pode ser – respondi, sorrindo.

Ia tê-lo só para mim durante um dia.

Ele embainhou a espada, novamente, depois de limpar o sangue que a impregnava à sua roupa. De seguida subiu para o cavalo e ajudou-me a subir também.

E assim encaminhamo-nos para o riacho ali perto.


	5. Capítulo 4: A Reviravolta

FUSHIGI YUUGI DOKI OVA 1 – As Peripécias de uma Futura Jovem Imperatriz.

Capítulo 4 – A Reviravolta [By Poppy Takashi]

* * *

O Hotohori levava-nos agora a ambos, no cavalo dele, para um riacho ali perto, de modo a lavar-nos a nós e às roupas, uma vez que aquilo que envergava estava impregnado com o sangue do homem que me ameaçara com uma navalha, bem como sujo de terra.

Parámos perto do riacho pouco depois e ele ajudou-me a descer do cavalo. Eu tirei os sapatos e as meias e sentei-me ao pé da água, deixando que esta tocasse os meus pés levemente.

Depois virei-me para trás, para ver o que o Hotohori estava a fazer. Por um lado, preferia não ter voltado a cabeça, pois corei muito. Por outro, tinha de admitir que estava a gostar do espectáculo.

O Hotohori tirava lentamente as roupas de imperador que vestia, ficando de tronco nu. Depois tirou os sapatos e veio sentar-se à minha beira.

O clima ficou algo tenso, nenhum de nós era capaz de dizer alguma coisa. Eu ainda continuava toda corada.

-Err – comecei eu, tentando quebrar o gelo. Olhei para a face dele e pareceu-me que ela estava ligeiramente corada.

-Se quiseres, eu viro-me de costas, para poderes estar mais à vontade – ofereceu-se Hotohori.

-Ah, pode ser, obrigada – respondi, se bem que não era nada que ele já não tivesse visto. Corei ainda mais ao pensar isso.

Ele virou-se de costas e eu tirei a t-shirt e a saia, ficando apenas de roupa interior. Depois, lavei ambas as peças de roupa na água do riacho. Após ter dado esta tarefa com concluída, entrei um pouco mais no riacho para me lavar, visto que o sangue também tinha passado para a minha pele.

De repente, senti algo a tocar-me nas costas, e dei um grito, assustada.

-Poppy! – exclamou Hotohori, correndo na minha direcção – O que se passou?!

-Alguma coisa… tocou-me nas costas – respondi, olhando em volta – Existem tubarões aqui?

-Não – respondeu ele, não contendo uma gargalhada.

-Então o que poderá ter sido? – perguntei, ainda assustada.

-Provavelmente alguma alga ou assim – respondeu ele.

Estávamos agora os dois dentro da água. Ele rodeou-me a cintura com os braços, por trás, puxando-me para mais perto.

-Não te preocupes, eu estou aqui contigo, para te proteger – disse.

Sorri ligeiramente, olhando para a água.

Como já tinha acabado o meu banho improvisado, saí do riacho. A minha roupa ainda estava molhada, mas iria ter de servir. Vesti-a novamente, enquanto o Hotohori se arranjava ele. Não resisti a espreita-lo pelo canto do olho. Ainda bem que ele anda com as roupas pirosas de imperador a maior parte do tempo, porque se não, teria de me preocupar mais com as damas do palácio atrás dele.

Depois de estar tudo pronto, ele saltou novamente para o cavalo e ajudou-me a subir. Fomos então à procura da tal estalagem.

O luar já ia alto. Deviam ser para aí três da manhã. Eu estava tão cansada que acabei por adormecer, embalada pelo trote do cavalo.

Chegámos à tal estalagem algum tempo depois. O Hotohori acordou-me suavemente, para me ajudar a sair do cavalo e tudo mais. Depois arranjámos um quarto e fomos os dois para lá. Eu tirei novamente a roupa, que ainda estava encharcada, e pendurei-a na janela, para que secasse durante a noite. Depois meti-me na cama, e o Hotohori juntou-se pouco depois, desta vez envergando nada mais do que a sua roupa interior.

-Hotohori – comecei.

-Sim? – perguntou.

-É giro ver-te fora do papel de imperador – disse.

Ele sorriu, e num ataque de brincadeira, puxou-me para perto dele, fazendo-me cócegas na barriga. Eu não resisti e soltei uma gargalhada.

-Pára! – pedi, perdida de riso – Cócegas… é o meu ponto fraco – admiti.

Ele parou com o meu pedido, e depois começou a brincar com o meu cabelo.

-Assim já gosto mais – comentei.

-Nunca pensei dizer isto – disse ele – Mas só há uma pessoa neste mundo que eu considero mais bonita do que eu.

-Wow, a Miss Cabelo Perfeito está de volta!

Ele suspirou, antes de continuar a falar.

-Essa pessoa és tu. – terminou, continuando a brincar com o meu cabelo.

Levantei na mão e toquei-lhe na face. Depois ele aproximou-se de mim até aos nossos narizes roçarem suave e gentilmente, e os nossos lábios fundiram-se num beijo de seguida.

Quando finalmente nos separámos, eu lembrei-me de um pequeno detalhe.

-Porque é que estás aqui? – perguntei – Não deverias estar no palácio?

-Quando te vi fugir, tive de vir atrás de ti. Não fazes ideia do quão preocupado fiquei. A floresta é perigosa, e acho que tu também sabes disso.

-E deixaram-te vir? – perguntei.

-Supostamente não, mas tu, a tua felicidade e a tua segurança são mais importantes do que os meus conselheiros.

Fiquei tão feliz por ouvir isso.

-Mesmo assim, amanhã temos de voltar – concluiu ele – Devem andar todos à nossa procura.

-Sim… - respondi.

Era verdade, nós parecíamos dois fugitivos. Ele, na estalagem, usou o nome de nascença dele, Seishuku, e não Hotohori ou Saihitei(o nome dele de Imperador, mesmo). E inventou um nome para mim, que já nem me lembro. Deste modo, seria impossível alguém nos encontrar.

-Hotohori?

-Sim? – disse ele, espantado.

-Podemos só voltar amanhã ao fim da tarde? – pedi.

Ele hesitou um pouco a decidir, mas for fim, assentiu. Por fim, chegámos à conclusão que já era muito, muito tarde e decidimos que era melhor dormir.

No dia seguinte, levantamo-nos ao meio dia. Não era de admirar, tínhamos ido dormir muito tarde. As roupas tinham secado durante a noite. Depois de vestidos, saímos da estalagem e decidimos ir até ao mercado arranjar qualquer coisa para comer. Cruzamo-nos com a Sophie e o Tamahome pelo caminho.

-Hotohori-sama! – exclamou Tamahome, quando nos viu.

-Shiiiu! – protestei – Estamos a tentar passar despercebidos!

-Pode saber-se porquê? – perguntou a Sophie – E olá! Já não vos via há imenso tempo.

-Eu e o Hotohori fugimos do palácio – respondi num sussurro.

-O que se passou? – inquiriu Tamahome.

-É uma longa história – respondi – Não sei se é boa ideia contar-vos tudo aqui no meio do mercado.

-Penso que não – disse Hotohori.

-Bem, como têm estado? – perguntei aos meus dois antigos amigos – Já não vos via há imenso tempo! Deviam passar mais vezes pelo palácio! Se não, parece que só tem empregadas!

-Nós temos estado bem, a Sophie estava a ajudar-me a vender umas coisas, aqui no mercado.

-Ohhhh, continuas fascinado por dinheiro? – perguntei.

Tamahome suspirou e revirou os olhos e, por fim, cruzou os braços.

-Quantas vezes tenho de explicar que o dinheiro é um bem essencial? Tu é que deves nadar em dinheiro, no palácio.

-Se precisares de alguma coisa, é só pedir, de certeza que o Hotohori não se importa, pois não? – perguntei, sorrindo.

-Não – disse ele – Tamahome, se tu ou a Sophie precisarem de alguma coisa, podem pedir-me. Ou à Poppy.

-Obrigado – agradeceu o rapaz de cabelo azul escuro.

-Poppy – começou Hotohori – penso que é melhor voltarmos.

-Sim – respondi – Bem, adeus Sophie, adeus Tamahome! Venham visitar-nos em breve!

Eles acenaram enquanto eu e o Hotohori nos afastávamos. Fomos buscar o cavalo e depois voltámos ao palácio.

-O imperador voltou! – ouvimos exclamar, assim que entramos dentro dos portões.

Os conselheiros vieram a correr ter connosco. O Hotohori desmontou, e ajudou-me a desmontar também.

-Vossa Alteza, podia ter sido muito perigoso, ter fugido assim!

-Podia ter sido ainda mais perigoso deixar a Poppy sozinha na floresta – ripostou Hotohori.

-O que se passou? – perguntou outro conselheiro.

-Nada – respondi eu, falando pela primeira vez – Ou melhor, para ser sincera, até se passou.

Os conselheiros trocaram um olhar incrédulo entre eles.

-O que se passou, Vossa Alteza? – perguntou.

-Em relação aos deveres imperiais que eu vou ter de cumprir – comecei – não concordo com uma parte.

-Que parte, Vossa Alteza?

-Eu não vou ser mãe aos dezasseis anos.

-Quando está a pensar sê-lo? – perguntou um dos homens.

-Quando eu me sentir preparada para tal.

-Penso que seria então, melhor para Konan, que Vossa Alteza, o Imperador, escolhesse uma dama, para que a sucessão fosse assegurada.

-Não o farei – disse Hotohori – Não pretendo ter um filho com mais ninguém para além da Poppy. E se ela quer esperar, então penso que todos devem aceitar a decisão dela e respeitá-la.

Os conselheiros voltaram a trocar um olhar entre si, chocados.

-Mas… - recomeçou um deles.

-Não insista – ordenou Hotohori – é assim que vai ser. Não pode forçar uma pessoa a querer ser mãe.

Ele lembrava-se do que eu lhe tinha dito.

-Exactamente – concluí.

-Bem, muito boa tarde, meus senhores – disse Hotohori, e ambos fomos até ao quarto, para mudar de roupa, com os dedos entrelaçados.

"Parece que esta rapariga ainda vai dar muito que falar"


	6. Chapter 5: Jovem Imperatriz (FINAL)

FUSHIGI YUUGI DOKI OVA 1 – As Peripécias de uma Futura Jovem Imperatriz.

Capítulo 5 {FINAL} – Jovem Imperatriz [By Poppy Takashi]

* * *

A vida no palácio de Konan era novamente pacífica. O Hotohori trabalhava o dia todo. As costureiras trabalhavam no vestido que eu tinha pedido para a cerimónia da coroação e esta iria decorrer dentro de dois dias.

Os conselheiros continuavam a olhar-me um bocado de lado, com medo que eu destruísse mais alguma tradição… Bem, eles já deviam conhecer-me bem, visto que eu já vivo no palácio há bastante tempo.

Passei os últimos dois dias antes da cerimónia a estudar tudo o que teria de dizer. Depois, à noite, ia jantar com o Hotohori, íamos dar uma volta pelo jardim e depois íamos dormir.

Até que, por fim, o dia chegou. O Hotohori não teve de ir trabalhar nesse dia, e toda a cerimónia se daria na parte da tarde.

Estava a dormir sossegadamente na minha caminha quentinha e confortável, no palácio.

-Bom dia – ouvi atrás de mim.

Eu sorri para mim mesma, antes de retribuir os bons dias. O Hotohori ainda me estava a abraçar por trás. Aparentemente, tínhamos dormido assim a noite toda.

-Dormiste bem? – perguntei.

-Sim, e tu, minha imperatriz?

-Também – respondi.

Ele voltou-me para ele, deixando que os seus lábios roçassem nos meus, suavemente.

-Eu amo-te, Poppy Takashi. Sempre te amei e sempre te irei amar – declarou ele.

-Também te amo – respondi, sorrindo.

Depois ele levantou-se, e vestiu uma espécie de roupão comprido. Eu levantei-me de seguida.

-Hotohori – comecei – posso pedir-te uma coisa?

-Sim?

-Gostava que fosses tu a fazer-me o penteado para a cerimónia – disse, olhando para cima, de modo a evitar contacto visual com ele, pois caso o olhasse nos olhos, ia acabar a corar.

-Não estava à espera que me pedisses tal coisa – disse ele – mas pode ser.

Eu sentei-me em frente a um espelho, e ele começou a pentear-me o cabelo, gentilmente.

Depois pendeu-me o cabelo para cima, um bocado à moda deles de Konan. Mas ficava bem, até, tinha de admitir.

-Estás linda – disse ele, quando acabou de me prender o cabelo.

-Obrigada – respondi, sorrindo.

Bateram à porta.

-Entre – ordenou Hotohori.

Uma das damas de ajuda/companhia entrou no quarto.

-Vossa Alteza Poppy, o seu vestido já está pronto.

-A sério? – exclamei – posso vê-lo?

A senhora fez que sim, com a cabeça, e levou-me até ao local onde o vestido estava guardado.

Fiquei maravilhada a olhar para ele. E de certa forma até combinava muito bem mesmo com o penteado que o Hotohori me tinha feito.

Não vesti logo o vestido. Primeiro fui almoçar (porque já era meio dia) com o Hotohori e depois ele foi para o quarto vestir-se e preparar-se. Ele, infelizmente, iria ter de usar o chapéu horroroso.

As senhoras ajudaram-me a mudar de roupa. Desta vez tive mesmo de aceitar a ajuda, pois o vestido tinha demasiados botõezinhos e saiotes para eu conseguir vestir-me sozinha sem tropeçar no meu próprio vestido.

Depois de tudo pronto, eu saí para fora, e elas levaram-me até à sala onde a coroação iria ocorrer. Todos os convidados já lá estavam, incluindo alguns amigos nossos, como a Erio, Yukito, Sophie, Tamahome, Nuriko, Shiori, Lizz e o Tasuki.

Fui levada pela mão até ao topo das escadas, por uma das minhas damas. O Hotohori estava lá em cima, envergando a sua vestimenta de imperador, juntamente com o homem que me iria coroar. Nunca pensei que tal cerimónia fosse tão idêntica a um casamento.

Ouvi também alguns comentários desaprovadores quanto ao meu vestido. Mas também ouvi comentários bastante positivos, dizendo que eu parecia um anjo caído do céu (se bem que de anjinho não tenho nada).

-Poppy Takashi, ajoelha-te por favor – ordenou o senhor.

Eu ajoelhei-me no banquinho próprio.

Ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça, antes de continuar a falar.

-Suzaku destinou esta rapariga a ser a nova imperatriz do Reino. E ela deverá jurar a Suzaku que irá fazer o seu melhor, quer isso custe a sua vida, para proteger Konan e os seus habitantes.

-Eu Juro por Suzaku que vou fazer o meu melhor, quer isso custe a minha vida, para proteger Konan e os seus habitantes.

-Poppy Takashi, estás disposta a governar Konan juntamente com Vossa Alteza, O imperador Saihitei?

-Estou.

-Estás disposta a abdicar da tua vida por Konan?

-Estou.

O homem virou-se agora para Hotohori.

-Vossa Alteza, Imperador Saihitei, está disposto a aceitar esta jovem como vossa imperatriz?

-Estou.

-Aceita que ela governe a seu lado?

-Sim.

O homem virou-se agora para os presentes.

-Agora que ambos juraram por Suzaku que estão dispostos a governar Konan juntos, prossigamos para a coroação.

Hotohori deu um passo em frente e pegou numa espécie de coroa meia feiosa, alta e decorada com pérolas.

-Poppy Takashi, coroo-te assim como Imperatriz de Konan – declarou ele, pousando-me a coroa na cabeça.

Depois baixou-se e beijou-me a testa como sinal de respeito. Depois ajudou-me a levantar e beijou-me, algo que nem nos rituais a cumprir estava.

Ouvi algumas pessoas a aplaudirem, dos bancos da assistência.

-WHOOOHOOOO! – Ouvi Tasuki gritar.

-É isso mesmo! – gritou a Sophie.

E assim fui coroada imperatriz.

-Abençoo-os aos dois, em nome de Suzaku – disse o senhor.

Depois, o Hotohori pegou-me na mão e descemos os dois as escadas, indo ter com os outros. Várias pessoas vieram falar comigo, cumprimentando-me. Quando finalmente tive algum tempo, fui falar com os meus amigos.

-Andamos a evoluir, não é, Poppy? – perguntou a Lizz, com um sorriso malandro.

-Evoluir? Elah! E tu?

-Eu? Lá porque eu estou com o Tasuki e o Koji no grupo de bandidos dele… - Ela calou-se.

-Eheheh, eu sabia – respondi, sorrindo como quem não quer a coisa.

-Sempre a mesma, esta sacerdotisa – comentou Tasuki.

-Imperatriz Poppy para ti, se faz favor – respondi, na brincadeira.

-Imperatriz das Resmunguices, Poppy Takashi – corrigiu ele.

Eu tive de me conter para não começar aos insultos ao Tasuki.

-Realmente, odeio mesmo raparigas! – gritou ele, e a Lizz deu-me um murro amigável na cabeça.

Olhei, tentando ver onde é que o Hotohori tinha ido. Ele estava a falar com o Nuriko e com a Shiori. Visto que ambos já não viviam no palácio, como anteriormente. Ambos viviam agora numa casinha na cidade. Supunha que se fossem casar em breve.

Por fim, depois de muita conversa (estive umas duas horas a falar com a Erio, e também com a Sophie, e com a Shiori e todos os outros), todos regressaram a casa.

O Hotohori convidou-me, então, para ir com ele, dar uma volta pelo jardim. Ainda com as roupas da cerimónia, e ele também (embora tivesse soltado o cabelo), caminhámos por entre as flores, em silêncio, durante alguns minutos. Depois ele parou.

-Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntei.

-Não – disse ele – Só que quero dizer-te uma coisa.

-Sim? – perguntei.

-Estou mesmo feliz por te ter conhecido, Poppy.

Eu sorri.

E assim, a minha vida tornou-se perfeita. E, também acabei por me tornar a jovem imperatriz mais falada de sempre em Konan.

Obrigada a todos, Obrigada Suzaku, Obrigada Taiitsukun, Obrigada Hotohori.

The End.


End file.
